The power of beauty
by lunaluv22
Summary: Hey guys, kay so garth, brainy and drax get dared into parading around the city in dresses and wigs. Their situations turn worse when sevral certain boys see them.


The power of beauty

I couldn't resist doing this, disclaimer I don't own anything

"Come on you guys" trip said, "no!" Brainy and garth cried in unisoin, "but you two picked dare, you have to do it" tianya told them. They shied in defeat "fine" they said. "Great and remember you have to do it till midnight" trip said. "Yea, yea" garth said, as he and brainy stormed out of the room. "You had, vie, set up the hidden camras all over the city?" Trip asked, "ofcourse" tinya told her, "oh this is gonna be good" trip said. "Even better if, bunny's prediction comes true" trianya told her smirking wickedly. The two girls laughed histericly rolling around on the floor.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" garth muttered, as he walked out of the tower. Wearing a dark blue dress with gold trim. And gold knee length boots, and a red shoulder length wig. "I hope no one I know sees me" he whispered, "hey what's your name cutey?" Garth wirled around to see "rokk!" He cried, "so you know my name two questions. One how'd you know my name? And two who are you?" Rokk asked, "oh, my cousion, garth told me" he lied. "Ok, so what's your name?" Rokk repeated. "Oh, I'm ga-gabriella" garth said, saying the first name that popped into his head. "Oh, well a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl" rokk told him.

"Look I need to-wait, did you just call me beautiful?" Garth asked, "I'm sorry, I was too forward wasn't I?" Rokk said embarssed, "no, I've just-I've just never been called beautiful before" garth told him. "You haven't?" Rokk nearly cried,garth shook his head. "Most people just think of me as plain or stupid" garth told him sadly. "You aren't plain or stupid" rokk told him cupping his face in his hands. Garth felt his face heat up, what's going on? Why is he saying and doing this? He really thinks I'm a beautiful girl garth relized. He really thinks I'm beautiful garth thought staring at rokk embaressed.

Garth was brought out of his thoughts by his stomic growling. He blushed deeper, "I guess I shouldn't have gone out before breakfast" he said. "If you're hungry I can take out to eat" rokk offered. "Oh no, I don't wanna be a bother" garth told him. "It's no bother" rokk told him grabbing his hand. And leading him away, this can't be happening. Rokk can't actully be taking me on a date! Garth thought paniconicing, as rokk lead him away. "Well looks like garth's in trouble already" brainy muttered. Brainy leaned against the wall, wearing a long puple and black gown. And puple knee length boots, as well as a long blond wig with pigtales. "But I am hungry myself" brainy said.

"Then how 'bout I take you to eat?" Someone asked, brainy wipped around nearly getting wiplash. To see bouncing boy, "chuck" he said, chuck raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know my name?" He asked, "M-my friend brainy told me" he lied. "Oh, so you're here to see him? Chuck asked, "uh I was, but he's not here. And I don't know anyone else on this planet" brainy told him. "Ok, so you two are close?" Chuck asked,"yes practicly sibblings" brainy lied. Chuck smiled, "ok, so what's your name?" "B-bethany" brainy said, saying the first name he could think of.

"Intelegent and beautiful name, for an intelegent and beautiful girl" chuck said. Brainy blinked, "did, did you just call me beautiful?" He asked, "yes, I know we just met and all. But I think you're beautiful" chuck told him. "No one's ever called me beautiful before" brainy whispered. "I find that hard to believe" chuck told him, "it's true. People usally see me as a nerd not as beautiful" brainy said depressed. Chuck gently grabbed brainy's chin and tilled his head. "you're beautiful, so how about I take you to breakfrast? And we show off your beauty?" He asked, brainy smiled shyly "it would be nice" he whispered.

"I hate you guys!" Drax cried, "we know sweety, just go strut your stuff" emraled empress told him. "And remember in acodence with the dare you do it till midnight" wave told him. "I can't believe I have to dress like this till midnight" drax muttered, as he stormered out. Drax wore a short sleved dressed that stopped, before his knees. As well as black knee length boots, and a red sleveless cape like jacket. As well as a ginger-brown shoulderlength tied in a ponytail. He dragged his long black claw like nails along a building as he walked. "You know you're gonna hurt yourself" someone said.

Drax whipped around so hard and fast his heels left marks. "Superman" he whispered, of all the gits who could have found me of course it had to be him drax thought misrably. "Ok so you know my name, may I ask your name?" Clark asked, "uh, donna" drax lied, clark smiled. "Cute name for a cute girl" he said, drax was taken aback. "You, you think I'm cute?" He asked, "yes, why act so suprized?" Clark asked, "Well, no one's ever called me cute before, they usally call me a freak" drax said tears in his eyes. Clark lay a hand on, drax's cheek, "then those girls must be jelouse. Because you're not just cute, you're beautiful" clark told him.

Drax felt his pale cheeks burning, "you really think so?" He asked, "yes, which is why I'd be honored to take you to breakfast" clark told him. Drax blushed deeper, as clark took his hand. He led drax to a fancy french restaront, which just happed to be where chuck and rokk took brainy and garth. "Hey, clark" chuck called, waving them over, to where the four were sitting. Drax tried to get away, but clark pulled him over to them. "Guys this is, donna" he introduced,"pretty date, but I believe I have the most beautiful date" rokk said. Moanting to garth, who was blushing like crazzy.

"Donna and gabriella, are cute, nut my bethany takes the cake" chuck said. Brainy stared at his hands lap blushing dark green. "I'm afraid, I'm going to have to disagree, dawn's the most beautiful" clark told him. Seating drax next to brainy and garth, drax felt like his face was on fire. The three watched there selfproclaimed dates argue, drax felt his temper rise. "Enough!" He cried slamming his fist on the table. The three boys stared at him, "clark, why are you arguing with them? You don't act like this" drax reminded him, "neather do you, Chuck. You know beauty is in the eye of beholder" brainy said angraly.

"Yea, you know that too, rokk, and since when do you treat girls like objects?" Garth asked, the three stared, drax cleared his throught. "Or atleast that's what I heard" he said, "yes, I was told the same thing" brainy said. "Me, too" garth agreed, "I'm sorry, dawn I don't know what came over me" clark told him. "Yea, beth I'm sorry your a person not an object" chuck said. "And I'm sorry, gabby I shouldn't treat you like you're a toy" rokk told him. They smiled at them "it's ok we forgive you" brainy told them. "As long as you don't do it agian" drax added quickly.

"We won't" they promised, they talked, unkownst to drax, brainy, and garth the more they talked. The more they made clark, chuck, and rokk fall in love with them. "Exuse me, but would you and your lady friends like a photo?" A waiter asked, "yes, please!" the three exlaimed, clark put his arm around drax and pulled him close. They smiled as the waiter snapped the picture, he then took one of chuck and brainy. And one of rook and garth, " we have to go, but maybe we'll see you around" brainy told him. "Ok, oh no need we'll pay" they said as drax, brainy, and garth reached for their wallets. Brainy pulled drax and garth out, "we won't tell if you don't" he promised once they we're outside the resaroint. "Deal" he said, they said goodbye and each walked away. This was really wierd they each thought, as they walked away.

Garth was so busy thinking about what just happened that he bumbed into someone. "Oh sorry" he said, "no problum, gorguse" garth looked, up at the person. "Tyr" he gasped, "So my reputation proceds me" tyr said. "D-did you just call me gorguse?" Garth asked, "yes I know it's old school, but-" "no, no, it's sweet I've just never been called anything. But plain before to day" garth told him, "you've got to be kidding. A lovely laddy like you only being called plain?" Tyr asked, "it's true" garth told him, "well, foxy lady, what's your name?" Tyr asked, "I'm gabriella" garth told him.

"Cute name, would you like to hang out?" Tyr asked, "ok, wait do you mean like a dat?" Garth asked, "yes, I do" tyr told him, "but I heard you and wave were a couple" garth said. Tyr laughed, "she's cute, but not my type" tyr told him, "oh ok." Did I actully just agree to go on a date with a villain? A boy! Villain none the less garth thought, as tyr pulled took his hand and led him along. "You're so sweet and nice" garth whispered, "of course a lady like you deserves the best" tyr told him. As they sat by the fountan, he's not at all what I thought he'd be garth tought. "I see you got a camra" tyr said, "huh? Oh yea, you wanna take a picture?" Garth asked pulling the camra from his pocket. "Sure" tyr said, he held the camra above them and snaped the picture.

"I can't believe they payed for are food, they treated us like daates" brainy whispered. "Oh I'm sorry" he said, as he bumbed, into someone, "no, problum hotty". Brainy looked up to see "Therock" he gasped, "so you know my name, what's your name, hotty" therock asked, "I'm, bethany and-wait did you just call me a hotty?" He asked, "yes, is that so hard to believe?" Therock joked, "yes since I've never been called anything, but a nerd before to day" brainy told him. "Well then you probably haven't been treated like the beautiful woman you are. Please alow me to correct that" therock said. Holding out his hand to brainy smiling.

"Well I am a little curouse about what people do when they think you're beautiful" brainy told him. Therock smiled brodly, taking brainy's hand, "have you ever been to the scienice musium?" Therock asked, "once when I was little" brainy told him. "Then you haven't seen their latest egzibit" therock said pulling him inside. "Oh, this is amazing" brainy said, as he and therock stood in the dark room, looking up at the multy colored hologram of the planets. "Yes, you are" therock told him, brainy blushed, I never relized what a gentalman he is. Maybe, maybe we could have been friends in another time thought brainy. "Hey, come with me" brainy said, he pulled, therock out of the room. "How about a picture?" Brainy asked, pointing to the photo both, therock smirked. "sure, hun" he said, he pulled brainy into the booth, once inside. therock and brainy put an arm around each others shoulders and smiled. Then therock threw his arms around brainy, then they did one whith brainy on therock's back. For the final picture, brainy disided to suprize therock and kissed him on the cheek.

"This place is so boring" drax said, as he wondered around the city. "That's because you're out durring the day. You wanna see the city come alive, you have to come out at night, sexy." Drax whipped around, "mekt!" He nearly cried, mekt smiled at him, "so you know my name, what's your's?" He said, "it's donna, and I have to-did you call me, sexy?" Drax, asked, "yes, why? you got a boyfriend?" Mekt asked, "no, I don't, I'm just suprized. 'Cause well before to day no one ever called me anything, but a freak" drax said. "Then those people must be blind and dum" mekt said.

Drax blushed "if you're board then we can see a movie, my treat" mekt offered. Drax blushed, "well it's not like I've got anything better to do" he said, mekt grinned and led drax to the theater. "You don't have to pay my treat remember?" Mekt asked, as drax reached for his wallet. "Oh, right" drax said embaressed, "it's alright, ovously no one taught you it's ok to just sit back. And look beautiful" mekt told him, drax blushed deeper, I never thought mekt was the type. He's so sweet, "oh!" Drax said crying out in suprise as something fell out of his pocket. "I got it!" Mekt cried catching it, "oh, a camra, how 'bout a picture?" He asked smirking, "sounds like fun" drax said, mekt held the camra up and snapped the pic.

After their dates garth, brainy, and drax said good bye and went to meet each other. "So how's you two's day been?" Brainy asked, "good and your's?" "good" brainy said, "guys!" someone called, they turmed to see clark, chuck, and rokk running up to them. "Hey guys" the three called, the three out of breath boys didn't awnser. Rokk just kissed, garth's cheek, clark did the same to drax, and chuck did the same with brainy. The three stared at them eyes wide. "You have the most beautiful electric blue eyes" rokk told garth. "I was just thinking that about your neon pink eyes" clark told him. "And I, your beautiful beautiful megenat ones" chuck told brainy.

The three blushed deeply, "what's in the boxes?" Brainy asked, the boys smiled broadly, "we know we've only known you guys a day" rokk begain. "But it feels like we've known you all are lives" chuck said. "Which is why we want you to marry us!" Clark finished, as he prezented, the ring to drax, chuck prezented a ring to brainy. And rokk prezented a ring to garth, "oh there so beautiful" garth said. "Just like you" rokk told him. "They must've coust you forchunet" draxsaid nothing's to good for you" clark said. "This, this is all so sudden we need time to think" brainy said. "Oh, this must be a bit much for you, we'll leave you alone to think" chuck said.

The three ran in difrent derections, rokk just preposed to me garth thought stopping. He's so nice and I don't want to hurt him, but it'll never work garth thought saddly. "Gabby" someone behind him, he turned to see tyr. "Oh. tyr I didn't hear you aproch" garth said. "Because, I wanted to suprize you I have something for you" tyr told him. "A suprize?" Garth asked, tyr nodded, "close your eyes for a secound" he said. Garth did as he was told, trying not to smile at the thought of a suprize from tyr.

"ok open 'em" tyr told him, garth did, and saw tyr nealing on the ground with a box. "Gabriella, I know it's only been a day, but I love you with all my heart. So will you marry me?" Tyr asked, opening the box reviling the ring, "oh tyr it's so beautiful and so expencive"vgarth said. "Nothing's to good for you and the science police can't complain eather" tyr said. Garth's eyes widened, "you bought this?" He nearly cried, "yup, and once I get a job so you can have the best. I love you that much" tyr told him. This was all too much for garth, he fell back, tyr caught him. "Oh, tyr, this is all too, much I need time to think" garth said. "I understand take all the time you need" tyr told him.

Oh what do I do? I don't want to hurt, chuck, but this will end in heart break no matter what brainy thought close to tears. He was brought out of his thoughts by someone putting a hand on his shoulder, "oh, therock" he said turning to see him. "Hey, beth" he said, "I'm glad to see you" brainy told him, "I'm glad to see you, too. Especaly since I have a suprize for you" therock told him smiling sweetly. "What suprise?" Brainy asked innocently, "close your eyes and you'll see" therock told him. Brainy rolled his eyes, but hummored therock's rquest.

"Ok, open them" therock said, brainy did and saw therock nealing on the ground infrount of him. "BethanybI know we haven't known each other that long. But I feel we have a real conection of love and intulect, so will you marry me?" Therock asked, brainy stared at the expencive ring. "You bought this?" He asked, "yes, and once I get a job I'll buy you anything you'll ever want or need." "A job" brainy said indisbelief, "yes, a good hard working job, I love you that much, babe" therock told him. This was all much brainy fainted, therock caught him. "Oh, therock this is all so sudden, I-I need time to think" brainy told him, "anything hun" therock said.

"Oh, man this stinks my mother and father give me one mission to hurt, superman as much as possiple. And now I have away, but I care about him to much to hurt him. But ither way he's gonna wind up hurt" drax nearly cried kicking a rock. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't hear anyone come near. "Hey, dawn" someone said, drax turned "oh, mekt I was hoping to run into you" he said. "I was looking for you, too I have a suprize for you" mekt said. "A suprize?" Drax asked, "yes close your eyes and I'll give it to you" mekt told him.

Drax closed his eyes, "Ok, open" mekt said, drax opened his eyes and saw mekt nealing on the ground. "Donna I know that is only been one day, but I can't stand being away from you. So will you marry me?" Mekt asked, showing him the beautiful and expencive ring. "It would've couft you a fourchune" drax whispered, "I just dipped into some money I had stored" mekt said shrugging it off. "But, wait you bought this?" Drax asked, "yes, and once I get a job, you'll have everything you ever dreamed of" mekt told him. Drax felt his legs go weak, mekt caught him, " oh, mekt this is all so much, so sudden I need time to think" drax told him. "Of course take all the time you need, I'll wait for you" mekt said.

Drax walk though the city back towds the villains hide out, two letters clutched in his hand. He looked up at a clock "5 minutes" he whispered, "so your dare ends at midnight too." Drax saw brainy and garth, "can you give these to tyr and therock? we'll give your's to clark" brainy told him, "thanks" drax said, handing one of his letters to them. And taking one of garth's and brainy's letters, they partted, drax heading for the villains hide out. And garth and brainy heading to legion HQ, once there garth placed a letter in rokk's room. And brainy did the same in chuck and clark's rooms.

Rokk hummed a happy tune, as he walked into his room. He noticed the letter on his pillow, "This must be from, gabby" he said, grinning whiddly. As he opened it, the grin quickly faded as he read the letter.

Dear, Rokk

I love you with all my heart, but we can never be together, I'm trully sorry. I'd give anything to change that, but we can't, just remember I'll always love you. No one ever made me feel beautiful before you came into my life. I know it hurts now, but you'll find some better. After all who could resist a stuning gentalman like you?- love gabriella

Rokk's eyes filled with tears, his hands shaking, he hugged the letter to his chest sobbing. "How can she say that? I'll never find anyone as sweet, fun, brave, and beautiful as, gabby" he sobbed. Falling to his knees, unknownst to him, garth stood outside his door listening. "I'm sorry, rokk I didn't want to hurt you or tyr, but it's just not something we can do. But you guys will always have, gabby's heart" he whispered. He heard someone coming and ran to his room, atleast it's midnight and this wonderful and sad day is over with and done. Garth thought changing out of the dress and wig.

Chuck felt like he was on cloud 9, as he floated into his room. He saw a letter on his pillow, "it has to be from, beth" he said grining from ear to ear. As he opened it the grin faded as he read it.

Dear, Chuck

I'm sorry to tell youthis way, but I was to afraid of hurting you to say it to your face. I love yau, but we're not ment to be together. Please remember you'll always have my heart. And you'll find someone better, how can you not with your brains and charm? so fell well my love-forever yours bethany.

Chuck stared down at the letter, "how can she say that? I can't find someone like her again, my sweet, smart, beautiful beth" he whispered sobbing. He was so busy crying he didn't hear anyone outside. "I'm sorry, chuck, I didn't want to hurt you or therock, but we can never be together. But you'll always have beth's heart," brainy whispered. He hurried to his room before anyone saw him crying, once inside he changed out of the dress and wig.

Clark whisled, a happy tune as he entured his room, "oh a letter it must be from dawn" he said opening it. He smiled brodly, the smile faded as he read the letter.

Dear Clark

My time with you is the best of my life, but we can't be together you're from the 21st century and I'm from the 31st. But please remember I love you, you're the first person to ever make meel feel beautiful. So you'll always have my heart and besides you'll find someone better. With your looks and personality, who could resist?" Just remember I'll love you for all eturnaty- with love forever donna.

Clark stared down at the letter tears sliding down his face, "how could she even think that? I'll never find anyone as beautiful and fun as her" clark said. Sobbing and falling to his knees, hugging the letter to his chest. Unkownst to him he wasn't the only one about to get his heart broken. Mekt strold down the hall to his room inn a daze. He noticed the letter, "so dawn's an old fashion girl" he said opening it. He smiled like a cat, but it faded as he read the letter.

Dear Mekt

You are trully the most loving man, I've ever met, but I'm afraid I must say goodbye. For we can never be, though I wish it more than anything, please don't be upset, I love you. You're the only person who's ever made me feel sexy, and you'll always have my heart. And you'll find someone better with your looks and charm, what girl could resist?- Your's forever danna.

Mekt stared at the letter tears in his eyes, "find someone better? There is no one as sweet, brave, and beautiful aas her" he said. He crushed the letter in one hand and blasted a desk sobbing. Unkownst to mekt someone was listening, "I'm sorry mekt. I didn't want to hurt you or clark, but we can't be together, you two will always have dawn's heart" drax whispered. Flying into his room and changing out of the wig and dress.

Tyr practicly skipped into his room happaly, "oh gabby sent a letter" he said smiling broadly. The smiled disapered, as he read the letter though.

Dear tyr

You've given me the best day of my entire life, but we can never be, I love you with all my heart. And I wish we could be together, but we can't, but don't be sad you'll find someone better. Who could resist a sexy leader like you? Thank you for making me feel gorguse, you'll always have my heart-with all my love gabriella.

Tyr shook trying not to cry, "find someone better? Kid there is no one better than you" he said smashing a table.

Therock twirled happaly enturing his room, he spotted the letter. "So my little beth likes to write" he said, opening it. The smile he had disapeared as he read the letter.

Dear Therock

You are the smartist man I've ever met, but I'm afraid this is goodbye. I wish I could spend forever in your strong cumfurting arms. But I can't, please remember you're the man I love. And the first person ever to make me feel like a hottie. And that you'll always, always have my heart. With a love to live through the ages- bethany.

Therock fell to his knees, hugging the letter to his chest, "find someone better? Don't you know? there is no one as beautiful and smart as you. you're the only person I've ever conected with interletuly like that. And now you're gone" he said sobbing hard, he cluched the letter in his hand and blasted a desk as his heart broke.


End file.
